


The Hole in the Wall (I touch myself and it's alright)

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, But not too creepy, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Keith is a peeping tom, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Peep holes, klance, so a bit creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: But when Shiro disappeared and Keith’s sleep went completely to hell, he found himself gravitating towards the hole in the middle of the night. And he knew it was a little bit creepy, but he just wanted a look at Lance, to see him sleeping peacefully. Somehow getting to see him safe and sound on the other side of the wall made Keith himself feel safe and sound......But then the day came, when Keith realised just how much of a damn creeper he really was.Or Keith discovers a hole in the wall between his and Lance's bedroom and gets a new obsession.Kinktober Day 17: Masturbation





	The Hole in the Wall (I touch myself and it's alright)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)

When Keith first arrived in space, he didn’t really think about his room too much. He figured it was understandable. Discovering your long-lost brother figure had been abducted by aliens and then shooting into space to fight a war against said aliens in a lion robot mecha thingy was pretty overwhelming. He was just thankful for somewhere to lay his head. It was only as he settled in and got used to the idea of being a paladin that he really started to explore it.

There was the standard camp bed with weirdly light sheets that still kept him boiling hot, there were some red lion pyjamas and slippers that he ignored, plus some other basic clothes, all red obviously because apparently he wasn’t allowed to wear any other colour now he was the red paladin. And then there was a piece of furniture which seemed to function something akin to a bedside table or small chest of drawers, except it was pushed up against the opposite wall to the bed. It was also fairly dilapidated, which wasn’t that strange he guessed, seeing as it was over ten thousand years old, but it wasn’t exactly ordinary either. The rest of his furniture was in fine enough condition, if a bit dusty. So, he didn’t know why this one was so worn out, chipped at the bottom and scratched on the side facing the wall.

He ignored it at first, but eventually there was just something about it which kept playing on his mind. It didn’t fit. It was weird, and he wanted it gone. So, one day, after a particularly shitty battle, when Keith was strung out as hell, his temper not waning despite defeating a Galra battleship or two, he yanked it away forcefully and chucked it in the storage cupboard/ wardrobe thing then threw himself into bed and stared at the wall there until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

It was the next morning he saw it; a hole, about three inches wide, about waist height in his bedroom wall. He knew he was pissed off the night before, but he doesn’t quite understand how he missed it. Blearily, he climbed off of his bed and dropped down next to it to peer through, to see Lance fast asleep in bed, that stupid face mask on his face, eyes covered and massive headphones over his ears. He didn’t know what he was expecting to see really, this was the wall he shared with Lance, it was early in the morning so…

He stared at the hole for a while, wondering what to do about it. It was a bit awkward wasn’t it? He and Lance were barely friends and yet they could see into each other’s bedrooms? However, Keith’s thinking was interrupted by the castle alarms going off and he ran off to his lion, forgetting about it completely until he flung himself back on the bed later that night.

He stared at it again, but he really didn’t want to get that ugly nightstand thing back out, so he rolled over and tried to go to sleep. If Lance got freaked out by it, he could sort it out, Keith had better things to think about.

Except Lance never mentioned it and the hole never got fixed or covered up. And sometimes Keith would stare at it suspiciously, because why the hell was there a hole there to begin with? But he really did have bigger fish to fry. And eventually it just became another weird thing about the castleship and Keith just got used to it.

And then Keith started getting closer to Lance, and he recognised these feelings; the blushing, the adrenalin, the sudden arrhythmia… He had a crush and it was pretty damn bad. Keith began to fixate on that hole knowing that the object of his affection was on the other side, but in the end, he was too embarrassed to even try and look through it, so although the hole had come to occupy more headspace, Keith still didn’t act upon it.

But when Shiro disappeared and Keith’s sleep went completely to hell, he found himself gravitating towards the hole in the middle of the night. And he knew it was a little bit creepy, but he just wanted a look at Lance, to see him sleeping peacefully. Somehow getting to see him safe and sound on the other side of the wall made Keith himself feel safe and sound, could calm the panic just a little and he could often drift off to sleep listening to Lance’s deep breathing drifting through it. Then like all bad habits eventually do, his need to see Lance in his room trickled into the daytime, and he was soon obsessively checking each morning, and lunchtime if they weren’t eating and, in the evening, and at night, and yeah. He knew he had a problem, but he didn’t know how to stop it.

So, he kept doing it. Each day he would check on Lance whenever he felt the anxiety start to pulse through his veins. He told himself that it was just reassurance his right-hand man was ok, that that had become his safety blanket and he couldn’t be a total creep if he had good intentions, right?

But then the day came, when Keith realised just how much of a damn creeper he really was.

He was just about to check on Lance before bedtime when he heard a weird noise coming from the other side of the wall. He carried on but maybe a little more cautiously than before. And he ducked down to peer through the hole only to see Lance laid back on his bed, pyjama pants around his thighs and his hand jerking wildly between his legs.

Shit. Keith pulled back immediately and rushed to the other side of the room as if that could stop the sight echoing around his head. He just saw Lance masturbating. He just saw his crush masturbating. His right-hand man; the person he was starting to consider his best friend apart from Shiro, and god did he look gorgeous. Keith only saw it for a second, but it was burned on the back of his retinas like a brand, his eyes closed in pleasure, long body stretched across his bed, movements fast and desperate.

But he wanted to throw himself out of the air lock. He should have known this would happen, should have known that he shouldn’t have been intruding on Lance’s privacy; that one day he would see something he really shouldn’t. And he really shouldn’t have seen that.

He looked down at the bulge in his pants and decided that no, there were some lines you didn’t cross and masturbating to your friend you just caught touching themselves was a big one. So, he gave up on sleep and marched off to the training room, determined to fight the horniness out of him.

Keith beat up the gladiators until all of his muscles were sore and took a long, long, cold shower, but he still couldn’t get the image out of his head. After tossing and turning for most of the night until he was sweaty and headachy, he gave in and masturbated to the thought of his friend touching himself. It was quick and dirty and felt amazing as climaxed but afterwards he just felt seedy and gross and guilty.

The next morning, he couldn’t help but be terrified that Lance had found out somehow, but Lance wasn’t treating him any differently. So, he assumed that Lance didn’t know and the fact that he had been so stressed out and twitchy lately anyway acted as a good cover for his guilt.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about it and he didn’t stop checking on Lance through the hole. If he heard the same noises though, he went off and trained. Watching Lance pleasure himself was a cycle he really didn’t need to be falling into. Mostly because he knew he wouldn’t be able to pull himself back out.

Then a few days after they’d finally found Shiro, Keith heard it again, just as he was about to do his nightly check in. And Keith knew he should go and train some more like before, distract himself but he was so, so tired. All of this searching and worrying and panicking about Shiro’s disappearance had lost him so much sleep and he was finally feeling the effects now he could relax slightly. And Lance just looked so gorgeous, he found himself peeking before he could even properly decide himself what to do.

He was sat on the floor this time, leaning against the bed completely naked with his legs spread, languidly stroking his thick, hard cock. He was big. Keith hadn’t looked long enough last time to notice, but he was, and his mouth watered at the thought of having it in his mouth, letting Keith suck on it hard until Lance shot it all down his throat, maybe some of it landing in his face or hair. And without thinking about it, Keith was palming himself.

He watched Lance’s hand jerk up and down, and though he couldn’t see it, Keith imagined it was dripping with pre-cum, salty and wet, and if he held his breath he could almost hear the slickness of it as Lance rubbed himself. Keith couldn’t take the pressure, and though there was a voice screaming that it was wrong, so wrong, he pulled out his own cock and start jacking it hard.

And shit it felt so good, he could see Lance getting faster and closer and his moans were getting louder and louder. Had he moaned like that last time? Keith didn’t think so. Lance was so gorgeous as he moaned, and Keith’s eyes were glued to the expanse of smooth tan skin all over his long, lithe body and he wanted it. He wanted that cock in his ass pounding away at him, fucking him until he screamed. He wanted to see Lance come undone above him as he chased his orgasm in Keith’s tight body, to hear him call his name.

‘Keith…Keith….’ Shit it sounded so real…

Shit. It was real. Keith stopped frozen. It was real… wasn’t it? That was actually Lance moaning his name like that, like he was thinking about Keith as he stroked his cock?

‘Keith… Keith should totally stop spying on me through a damn glory hole and come get the real thing.’ Keith choked.

‘It’s not a glory hole!’ He argued back, and “Yes, Keith that’s exactly what you should be focussing on when you’ve been caught perving on another man.” He reprimanded himself silently, but he didn’t really know how to address the rest of whatever the hell he was doing. He had been caught, and his instincts had chosen fight over flight. But Lance didn’t argue back, instead he heard a raucous laugh come through the hole. He peeked through again to see Lance looking right at him, bright blue eyes glinting mischievously.

‘That’s definitely what it was originally used for. Why else would there be a hole the perfect size and at perfect height for a dick?’ Lance pointed out. ‘Anyway, the point is we’re missing an awesome opportunity here.’

There were about a million thoughts going through Keith’s head right now, he couldn’t really separate one as he was just stuck on Lance, in all his naked glory, chatting to him like he didn’t care that he’d been peeping at him.

‘Lance…’ He started almost desperately, he was no good at normal social interactions and this was so far beyond his comfort zone right here, he could barely breathe. ‘What are you saying?’ Lance sighed exaggeratedly.

‘I’m saying that we should stop riding the mayonnaise surf, and you should come sit on my dick.’ Keith just stared, still lost.

‘Mayonnaise… That’s so gross Lance.’ Lance just winked at him, shooting him a finger gun and why oh why did that make his cock twitch? Especially after the mayonnaise thing…

‘Still want to take a ride on my disco-stick, though right?’ Keith closed his eyes.

‘Please stop.’ But there was a dangerous glint in Lance’s eye and he lowered his voice, tilting his head slightly.

‘I will when you come over; when I start pounding that tight little asshole of yours. You want it right? Want to feel me push my way into your most intimate place, fuck you into my mattress until you’re screaming for my come?’ and Keith could do nothing but let out a strangled kind of gurgle and Lance beamed at him. ‘Exactly, so get over here baby, I want you now.’

And Lance couldn’t ask any clearer really, so Keith pulled up his pants and without a word dashed to the door.

He’d never thought he’d be so thankful for a random hole in the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
